Arnold el Pit bull
|alias = |familiares = |mascotas = |origen = Ciudad Acme |amigos = |rivales = |frases = |debut = |creado por = |voz = Rob Paulsen }}Arnold el Pit bull (Arnold the Pit bull) es un personaje de la serie Tiny Toons, es un pit bull macho, blanco y musculoso con un par de gafas de sol negros, parodiando a Arnold Schwarzenegger. Biografía Arnold es un pit bull que generalmente usa gafas de sol y vive en Ciudad Acme. Arnold es uno de los pocos personajes de Tiny Toons que no está basado directamente en otro personaje existente de Warner Brothers. Arnold se basa abiertamente en Arnold Schwarzenegger y Hanz y Franz de la SNL, y también habla similar a ellos. Personalidad Arnold es extremadamente vanidoso y le gusta ser el centro de atención por las damas. Él es un gran culturista que le encanta trabajar y admirar sus enormes músculos. En el conejito del tipo Manojo segmento episodio, Buffed conejito , es dueño de un gimnasio llamado "Pump You Up Gym de Arnold, que bombeamos You Up y escupir hacia fuera." Buster va allí una vez cuando erróneamente piensa que Babs él quería ser aficionado como Arnold, como se muestra en la cartelera él piensa que ella está mirando (ella es en realidad mirando a la de abajo que muestra un trozo de pastel de zanahoria). Se ve obligado a hacer trabajo inusualmente duro por orden de Arnold, pero Bugs Bunny habla algo de sentido en Buster, que le ayuda a ser más astuto que el Pit Bull bully (que conduce un Arnold furioso en un baño de vapor y luego subir la plena explosión de calor, causando Arnold a reducir muchas veces su tamaño en una versión en miniatura de sí mismo). A veces aparece como una figura de autoridad, tales como salvavidas, cuidador del zoológico, gorila o un guardia de seguridad (incluso a veces por Montana Max). Por lo general, en estos episodios, él aparece como un antagonista a Buster, Babs y otros Tiny Toons, pero termina siendo derrotado por ellos en una forma u otra. Él está menospreciando y cruel con los demás, considerándolos como "débiles enclenques" debajo de él en el intelecto y la fuerza. Él tiene un temperamento fuerte y en un ataque de ira, él destruirá todo a su paso. Sin embargo, hay momentos en que parece que se llevan bien con todos los demás, como viajar con ellos en vacaciones de primavera a Fort. Lauderdale en Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break especial y va a su fiesta de graduación con su fecha, Arnolda (una versión femenina de Arnold), en Prom-ISE Su Cualquier cosa . En el conejito del tipo Tiempo de Se segmento episodio, Estilos de vida de los ricos y Rotten , Arnold menciona que él es de Rumania (que también explica su acento) y debe retroceder allí porque es más seguro, como Monty furioso lo persigue con un mazo para no detenerse Buster y Babs de entrar en su propiedad y causando un montón de caos y destrucción. Cotizaciones *"Ahora me escuchas a verme la semana que viene." *"Me lastimé. Me lío para arriba. Hago no existe." *"Yo preferiría que no me vea ahora." (Después de ser encogido por Buster conejito en el baño de vapor) *"Huela mis palabras y escucha mi respiración, debilucho persona de la piscina, hacer algo útil y rellenar la piscina!" *"¿No discutes conmigo, escuálido personita nada!" *"Veo que has conocido a Arnolda. Ella es la única chica que conozco que más guapo que yo." *"Puesto que usted está aquí, no dejes que este cerdo come como un cerdo y luego nadar y obstaculizar para arriba!" *"Birdies, chirridos, amor pajaritos. Tengo que comer birdies!" (Después de haber sido hipnotizado por Furrball comer Sweetie) Medios De la entrevista Tom Ruegger (creador de Tiny Toon Adventures): Entrevistador: "No todo Tiny Toon se basa en un personaje de los Looney Tunes. ¿Cuál fue la idea detrás de la adición de un personaje basado en Shirley MacLaine, o uno basado en Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Tom Ruegger: "En ese momento, en las noticias, el pit bull se había hecho conocido como una raza feroz, y queríamos establecer una pesada considerable para Furrball, así que nos fuimos con el pit bull. La voz de Arnold fue proporcionada por Rob Paulsen, que fue nuestro utility en Tiny Toons, y se convertiría en una de las grandes estrellas de voz en Animaniacs. Por supuesto, el pit bull evolucionó y apareció como una pesada en otros dibujos animados que ofrecen otros personajes Tiny Toon". Apariciones Temporada 1 * Episodio 1: The Beginning Looney - (Cameo) * Episodio 5: El conejito del tipo Manojo - segmento Episodio: Buffed conejito (antagonista principal) * Episodio 9: Es Buster tiempo del conejito - segmento Episodio: Estilos de vida de los ricos y Rotten (papel de apoyo) * Episodio 17: Prom-ISE Su Cualquier cosa - (papel Menor) * Episodio 23: Wake Up Call of the Wild - segmento Episodio: Es una selva hacia fuera allí (papel de apoyo) * Episodio 28: El Wacko Mundial de Deportes - segmento Episodio: Bleacher Bummer (papel de apoyo) * Episodio 38: Strange Tales of Weird Science - segmento Episodio: Pit Bullied (papel de apoyo) * Episodio 46: Ask Mr. Popular - segmento Episodio: Dapper dice (Cameo) * Episodio 48: El Sr. Reglas de Popular de frío - segmento Episodio: Sr. Reglas de Popular de frío (papel Menor) * Episodio 56: Hijo del Wacko Mundial de Deportes - segmento Episodio: Buster at the Bat (Cameo) * Episodio 58: Usted preguntó por él otra vez - segmento Episodio: Elmyra en el centro comercial (papel de apoyo) * Episodio 59: Cuentos Brave de conejos de verdad - segmento Episodio: Día de Knight (papel Menor) * Episodio 64: TV K-Acme - (Cameo) Temporada 2 * Episodio 66: Promesa de la Semana - segmento Episodio: Salvavidas Lunacy (papel principal) * Episodio 73: Buster y Babs Go Hawai - (Cameo) * Episodio 75: El amor Desconexión - segmento Episodio: The Three increíble (Cameo) Temporada 3 * Episodio 98: Es un maravilloso especial Tiny Toons Navidad - (Cameo) Especiales * Especial Vacaciones de Primavera - (papel Menor) Vídeo Juegos * Arnold aparece en la mayoría de los Tiny Toon Adventures videojuegos, a veces como un enemigo y, a veces como un jefe. Categoría:Personajes de Tiny Toons